The School for Good and Evil (book)
}} The School for Good and Evil is the first book in by Soman Chainani, published on May 14, 2013. It is also the first book in trilogy. It tells the tale of two best friends, Sophie and Agatha, in their new lives at the School for Good and Evil. Dedication Book description Plot Chapter 1: "The Princess & The Witch" Unlike every other children in Gavaldon who were in fear of being kidnapped by the School Master, Sophie had waited for that moment all her life. One night, she dreamt of being in a castle ball with nobody but her and a hundred princes. She picked between the suitors until she saw a white-haired boy who felt like her ultimate Happily Ever After, but was woken up by her father driving nails into her windows to prevent the School Master from getting in her room and kidnapping Sophie, even if he doesn't believe in fairy tales being true. He suggested that the School Master take Belle, Gunilda's daughter, instead if he wanted a Good child. Sophie fixed herself in the bathroom and after two hours of her tedious beauty routine, she stepped out looking beautiful and carried on to her good deed and best friend, Agatha, who lived on a house atop Graves Hill, to prove herself to the School Master. To distract herself from thinking of her thighs thickening due to excessive climbing, she instead thought of past good deeds and other good deeds she could do, when Radley, who lived near Graves Hill, stalked Sophie as he always did and asked if they could become friends. Sophie politely declined, bringing Radley's ego down and fleeing the scene. She arrived at the house and knocked on the door, but Agatha was reluctant to let her inside, until she stopped her cat Reaper from scratching her face, decided to humor her and went on a walk. The village was bustling with fear and getting ready, as it was November 11 and the townspeople dreaded the oncoming night, the night when two children would always be kidnapped every four years. The best-behaved and the worst-behaved children were told to change their respective attitudes and behaviors in order to avoid being kidnapped. The two best friends walked around town and argued as Agatha nitpicked the legitimacy of the stories and Sophie explained what the School for Good and Evil was. They came to a halt when the villagers, including the now-bald Belle, looked at them as if they were the destined pair for the School Master, one for Good and one for Evil. Overwhelmed, Agatha took Sophie's hand and left the crowd's gaze. Chapter 2: "The Art of Kidnapping" Chapter 3: "The Great Mistake" Chapter 4: "The Three Witches of Room 66" Chapter 5: "Boys Ruin Everything" Chapter 6: "Definitely Evil" Chapter 7: "Grand High Witch Ultimate" Chapter 8: "Wish Fish" Chapter 9: "The 100% Talent Show" Chapter 10: "Bad Group" Chapter 11: "The School Master's Riddle" Chapter 12: "Dead Ends" Chapter 13: "Doom Room" Chapter 14: "The Crypt Keeper's Solution" Chapter 15: "Choose Your Coffin" Chapter 16: "Cupid Goes Rogue" Chapter 17: "The Empress's New Clothes" Chapter 18: "The Roach and the Fox" Chapter 19: "I Have a Prince" Chapter 20: "Secrets and Lies" Chapter 21: "Trial by Tale" Chapter 22: "Nemesis Dreams" Chapter 23: "Magic in the Mirror" Chapter 24: "Hope in the Toilet" Chapter 25: "Symptoms" Chapter 26: "The Circus of Talents" Chapter 27: "Promises Unkept" Chapter 28: "The Witch of Woods Beyond" Chapter 29: "Beautiful Evil" Chapter 30: "Never After"